


Frozen moments

by DaimonLyra



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Light Angst, Missing Scene, Spoiler for Forest of Shadows, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, characters talking to each other, ship is not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaimonLyra/pseuds/DaimonLyra
Summary: A Frozen II Extended EpilogueWhat really happened after the dam was broken? Following their subsequent reunion, did Elsa and Anna really just share a few words, hug, and part ways?Where actually Elsa is living? And why does she want to be in the Enchanted Forest?Let’s take a deeper look together into the exchanges between these two sisters as they prepare for Anna becoming queen and Elsa taking up residence in the forest.Plus, Elsamaren. Because that was queerbaiting and I will take it hook, line, and sinker. But romance is just one little aspect in Elsa’s multifaceted persona, and certainly not her forte.Bubbling with sisterly love, considerations of how the past affects the present, and healing, this work aims to fill in the details about what happened before the final movie scenes of Frozen II.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 123





	1. Oath

_ "I took an oath to always do what is best for Arendelle." _

_ Elsa looked over to Anna. _

_ "Luckily, I know just what that is." _

"So, now we're going home? I'm going to tell Kristoff to prepare Sven and -"

"Anna, we need to talk." Elsa took Anna's hand and brought her away from others.

When they stopped and faced each other, Anna's eyes were already wet and Elsa could see that her sister had a puffy face, looking as she wept all night.

"Do we really have to? I thought you were gone, really gone, and I don't want to talk about losing you."

"Anna, you should be still angry at me, I shut you out again."

Anna broke into sobbing.

"I am, I really am". Elsa started to reach for Anna but Anna stopped her. "Don't try consoling me, I don't want you stopping me as Mother would. I want to be heard. I know I am childish and weak, but let me cry."

"Oh, Anna. You are not childish and weak." Anna let Elsa hug her.

"Olaf was gone and I was alone in darkness. I put Olaf's nose and twigs and stones in my bag and hugged it close because it was everything I had left. I couldn't move. You had gone too far and I don't even know how I managed to rise from the floor."

"But you did. And after that, you did what was right to mend our grandfather's treachery. You are so strong. I don't know why I could not see how strong you are. I am sorry."

Anna started to sob even harder and Elsa’s impulse was to console her. But that was not what Anna asked.

"I didn't say anything about the voice,” Elsa started cautiously, pained to be the cause of Anna’s sobs. ”And I didn't want to argue with you when you followed me into fire. I was afraid to hurt you, but I hurt you more when I pushed you and Olaf away in the ice canoe without discussing it with you. I am so sorry."

The sisters hugged tightly as Anna's sobs subsided.

"Three years ago, I told you to enjoy life in the castle, to open up the gate, and be the queen I couldn't be. It wasn't only fear speaking, it was a selfish desire. But then Hans brought me to Arendelle, you saved me, and I was Queen again. I just continued to do what I was supposed to do. You were happy and that was what mattered to me. But now, I am saying it again.I know you are a better queen than me. You managed to do the right thing for everyone even when you were lost deep in darkness."

Elsa started to stroke Anna's hair. "I know the idea of us being separated hurts now, but I feel my place is here. I need to stay here for myself. I have never felt so calm and excited at the same time before in my life. This place will heal me.” Elsa gently loosen the embrace, “Anna, please look at me".

Anna was calmer and the sisters looked at each other.

"Your place is Arendelle, it has always been. You loved to go outside the castle and into the town when you were a child. And you still love it! You love each of our people, you love the merchants haggling over fish, you love the castle. I just...  _ like _ them. And I try to be the monarch I am supposed to be, worrying about messing it up. Here, I finally breathe free."

Anna's face was intense. Elsa was starting to worry, but she had to let Anna take her time. Finally, a smile bloomed across Anna's face.

"Fine. But, if you want any kransekake, you will have to come to Arendelle. I will not bring them up here."

~

When Elsa and Anna returned to the Northuldra encampment, Yelana approached them with a warm smile. "Thank you, Elsa and Anna, for everything you have done today. The mist is lifted, the dam is destroyed, there is peace between the Northuldra and Arendellians. And, the fifth spirit is among us." Yelana bowed a little towards Elsa.

Then with a tone that left no space for objections, she said, "Now you need to eat something and rest. I know you have hardly slept in three days!" Anna was already starting to object, but Yelana cut it off. "Moreover, Lieutenant Mattias and I have decided to have a joint celebration tonight. You are the guests of honor."

Honeymaren asked them to follow her to the camp and gave them soup to eat. Afterward, she brought them to a goathi. "Please, have some rest or else Yelana will be angry with me".

Anna was still excited about the wedding proposal. She was also talking about bringing home the Arendiallian soldiers and how happy she was for them. Despite her enthusiasm, the soup and the cozy pelts made her doze off in minutes.

Elsa also felt all the exhaustion from these past three days, and, not like usual, fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta-readers SteinAbc and xXLlynnXx from r/Frozen.
> 
> All errors are mine.
> 
> I have already written other 3 chapters (not completely), so let me know what you think of this.
> 
> \-------  
> Bonus points for finding a reference to a song.
> 
> \-------  
> Update: Slightly edited thanks to Fuff-Daddy's review.


	2. Blue Sky

When Elsa woke up, Anna was still in deep slumber and the afternoon light filtering in was still strong. Outside, Honeymaren was sitting on the ground, looking at the sky. She noticed Elsa and quickly looked away and got up, slightly bowing with a smile. "Hope you had enough rest, Spirit. It is just after lunch. I set aside a bowl of berries, but if you need more to eat let me know".

"Thank you, the berries are enough." Elsa pondered if she should ask to be only called by name, but in the end, she didn't mind and started to eat the berries and drink some tea.

They sat in silence until Elsa sprung up quickly, walking in the direction of the beach.

Honeymaren followed suit, but Elsa lifted an inquisitive eyebrow and explained: "I have to retrieve something."

"Is in the Forest? Maybe I can help?"

Elsa looked at Honeymaren more closely. In Arendelle, only Anna would press for more information about her actions.

"It is a little far and near the sea, so I will ask the Nokk to bring me there."

Honeymaren looked crestfallen and Elsa used a gentler tone. "I won't be gone long."

~

When Elsa returned, Honeymaren was at the beach. She seemed again lost in admiring the sky. Elsa thanked the Nokk and Honeymaren approached her.

"I tried to help with the celebration, but Yelena yelled at me saying I was more a hindrance than a help. So, I came here." Honeymaren said in a justifying tone..

Elsa chuckled and Honeymaren looked down at the jacket in Elsa's arm.

"What are these clothes?"

Elsa replied with a questioning tone, "They are my travel jacket and boots I was wearing when I came into the forest."

"Weren't they more.. .. sparkly?"

"Ah, yes. The details were ice. I suppose they melted when I drowned."

Honeymaren looked uncertain, not seeming to understand.

Elsa waved her hands and shimmering decorations reappeared on the outfit. Honeymaren stared with awe as a small smile appeared on Elsa's face.

"You were looking at the sky again."

"Oh, it's just that I never knew it was like that. And the light… Everything seems more colorful, sharper… I guess I never really got what the elders meant when they were describing the sky. I have always been in the Mist."

"Oh, I am sorry. I have been inconsiderate. It must have been hard living so long without a clear sky.”

"It wasn't. Not for me, Ryder, and everyone born after the Mist. We were happy... For the elders, for them, it was hard. In fact, some of them –" Honeymaren stopped herself short, and Elsa thought she didn’t want to say something."For us born after, it wasn't a problem. It was just the way things were. We didn't know that the sky could be like this. Yes, the elders told us what it was like, but it was just a story, a dream for us. We didn't feel a desire to go outside the forest because we couldn’t imagine what we were missing. We were content to live in what the elders think is… is…" Honeymaren searched for a word.  


"... a cage." Elsa finished with certainty. She was well-aware of the sudden realization that you had lived in a prison, because you didn’t know there was anything beyond that. A beautiful, comfortable, reassuring cage. 

Just then, Anna arrived near the shore. "Elsa! Honeymaren! We need help with the celebration!"

"We are coming!"

Elsa smiled at Honeymaren. "If you like the clear blue sky, just wait tonight for the stars."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here again!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> \-------
> 
> Update: Slightly edited thanks to Fuff-Daddy's review.


	3. Touch

Elsa had been somehow separated from Anna for most of the celebration. At the beginning, when Yelena made a short speech and thanked them, the sisters were near each other. Shortly after, the music and dancing started and they quickly drifted to opposite places.

Elsa had seen Anna dancing elegantly with each of Arendelle's soldiers, already the Queen people needed. Meanwhile, Elsa had just followed the rhythm of music, free to move as she wanted, not following rules and predetermined steps learned in the castle’s ballroom. She giggled at Honeymaren’s moves, feeling a little light-headed and excited. It was the same sensation she had in Ahthohallan or whenever she used her powers extensively.

Hours passed and some had already begun to retire for the night. Others were chattering in small groups. Elsa laughed when Honeymaren concluded her anecdote, then another woman started to tell a story. Elsa noticed Anna near the beverages and decided to join her. She gently touched Honeymaren’s arm to attract her attention. "I am going to check on Anna. I will be back later."

As soon as she neared, Anna blurted out: "Hey, what about the ‘ _ you don't marry a person you just met _ rule?’"

Elsa was confused. "Well Anna, I think we’ve known Kristoff long enough. You don't have to worry, he already asked for my blessing some time ago. Actually, I am relieved because it has been some time and  — "

Anna cut it short, "I am not talking about Kristoff!"

Elsa scrunched her face, even more confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"About you! And Honeymaren!"

"What? Anna, we were just talking."

"Excuse me?!" Anna started talking at top speed. "You had a heart-to-heart conversation at the campfire, you pet the same baby reindeer, you sang together, you were talking by the shore, you were dancing with her and laughing together and YOU TOUCHED HER ARM!"

"Anna, don't yell like that!" Elsa was starting to deny that she had danced with Honeymaren when she realized that maybe she had. Sure, it was not the formal dances held in Arendelle’s ballroom, but she  _ was  _ dancing with Honeymaren. Elsa felt she was starting to blush and tried to reason, "All of those are pretty normal behaviors, I hardly believe they could be considered courting in Arendelle or here…"

Anna insisted. "They are normal behaviors for normal people! But for you… You never dance and never touch people!"

"That is not true! I touch you all the time!"

"I don't count, we're sisters! Could you tell me who you have touched recently? And - before you say - Kristoff and Olaf and Sven don't count either!"

Elsa thought hard for a bit "Well, Kai… uhm… no, not really…" Elsa thought some more while Anna started to have a splitting grin on her face. 

Elsa brightened up, "Bruni! And the Nokk!"

"They are spirits!" Anna said, throwing her hands up.

Elsa looked defeated. "I concede that I don't usually touch people, but  — "

Anna was practically jumping with excitement. "Sure, sure. Just remember the rule,  _ you don't marry a person you just met _ ."

Elsa couldn’t leave the remark unanswered, and dared a little retort.

“Don't worry, I am a considerate sister: I won't do anything to satisfy my sweet tooth until your engagement has been formalized. Oh, I am so happy for you, I cannot wait for your wedding!"

"Oh, thanks sis, I love you so much!" The sisters hugged tightly.

"I love you, too. Now go find Kristoff. He was searching for you," said Elsa with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone thinking that Elsa is OOC... 
> 
> After Show Yourself she seems so carefree and happy, she even dances in Ahtohallan and she moves differently.  
> She is so confident now, and just like after Coronation she was proud and a little silly (before arguing with Anna) so now she should be silly and careless.
> 
> And I do think she is a little "drunk" on powers (and also alcohol, it's still a party).
> 
> \-------  
> Update: Edited a bit, thanks to Fuff-Daddy's review.


	4. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little spoiler of Frozen Forest of Shadows, but I don't think it spoils the book.  
> It's more a setting information.

The bonfire was bursting with purple flames, spreading an intense light reflected by the white trees.

"It seems that the Fire Spirit is having fun."

"Yes, Bruni and Gale are enjoying the celebration. They seem like the more playful spirits. They are happy to play again with humans."

Honeymaren and Elsa chuckled when the Wind Spirit lifted up Ryder up to the top of the trees.

Looking at him, Honeymaren caught something else with her eyes. "Oh, is that a star?" she asked with an uncertain tone.

Elsa replied with a melancholic, "Yes…" then changed her tone. "Well, actually no. That is Venus and it is a planet. It is brighter than most of the stars."

"Venus?" said Honeymaren looking back at Elsa.

"I don't know the Northuldra's name, but Venus is the goddess of beauty."

"There is a goddess of beauty?"

"Yes. Uhm.. no? Well, I don't know. But the planets are named after Roman gods. And the Romans are long gone, as are their gods."

"I thought there were more stars, or what Venus is…". Honeymaren said a little crestfallen.

Elsa looked at Honeymaren, determined to lift her mood. "You can't see the stars properly with all this fire and the trees. Let's go to the entrance of the Forest, by the monoliths."

When they were near the monoliths, but still in the thick of the trees, Elsa took Honeymaren's hand. "Wait, close your eyes." Honeymaren obeyed without any hesitation and Elsa guided her in the clearing. They both sat down, Honeymaren's eyes still closed. "Now you can open them," Elsa said with a warm tone.

Honeymaren was speechless for a little while. Then spoke with a little voice, "How could there be so many? I think I am a little dizzy… and that part? It's like a river of fireflies…"

"That is the Milky Way."

"Wait… and the one I saw before?"

Elsa scooted a little closer and pointed up. "Venus is the brightest light there."

"That one?” Honeymaren seemed uncertain, “How did you find it? There are so many…"

"I love to see and to learn about the night sky. People have drawn constellations to help find the right star. For example, the four stars of that square are part of the Pegasus constellation."

"Pegasus?"

"It is a horse, with wings."

"There are horses with wings?" Honeymaren said with excitement.

"I am afraid it is a legend of the past."

"Oh." Said Honeymaren with a sad tone.

"Well, I don't know for certain. Sometimes legends have a truth to be found. I found recently with Anna that the Huldrefolk, the hidden folk, are real. So maybe there are Pegasi and Unicorns, somewhere."

"Unicorns?"

"Horses with a horn and magical powers."

Honeymaren started laughing. "What is with you and horses? Maybe the Water Spirit should be jealous."

"The Nokk is so beautiful… but if Pegasi were real… just imagine flying on them." Elsa said with awe.

"So, a horse with wings…" said Honeymaren searching the sky. "I am not even sure I am looking at the right stars."

"Allow me." Elsa waved one hand and glimmering lines hovered above them. 

"Oh! But it doesn't really seem like a horse…"

With a flick of her wrist, Elsa added a more pictographic image of Pegasus.

Elsa was enjoying pointing out various constellations to Honeymaren. Just as she was about to point to Cassiopeia, the vain and boastful queen, a thought crossed her mind and she abruptly stopped.

"Actually, these are the constellations I learned in astronomy… they follow the classical myths." Elsa cleared away the magical shapes and looked at Honeymaren.

"But Mother told me about other constellations. Like Frigg the Fisherman and Ulf the Wolf. Are those Northuldra?"

"Yes!" Said Honeymaren excitedly, but her voice quickly shifted to a sad tone. "Or, at least, I know the stories. But I didn't know there were constellations for them. The Elders don't like to talk about things that were beyond the Mist."

"I am sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I already told you I was happy. But, I never knew the sky could be like this. It wasn't even in my wildest dreams."

They both stay silent for a while, lying comfortably on the grass.

"It was starting to be a little grim. You know, there are already children born to people born under the mist. We don't know the stars and we had never seen the sun. When all the Elders would have been gone, I am not sure we would have had the words to describe what was beyond the mist to the children. We are the people of the Sun, but the sun was becoming a myth. Like Venus or that horse with wings. Like the Fifth Spirit." Honeymaren turned her face to look at the Fifth Spirit.

"Even if it may seem impossible, sometimes things that are lost can be found." Elsa added, not completely sure if she was talking about herself, the Huldrefolk, Aren's blade, or something entirely different.

Elsa studied intensely Honeymaren's eyes, and then suddenly rolled on top of her. Honeymaren’s eyes went wide, but she didn't recoil, so Elsa leaned closer and kissed her lips.

After a moment of stupor, Honeymaren kissed back. In a very short time, the kiss deepened and Elsa’s hand found her way under Honeymaren’s tunic.

"Damn!" As suddenly as she had started, Elsa pulled up. Honeymaren looked uncertain, grasping for words.

"I am a little drunk and I sort of promised not to do anything tonight," said Elsa while standing up. Brushing her hair, Elsa added with a smile, "Tomorrow I will have to go to Arendelle, and I will stay some days. We may continue when I am back."

And with that, she walked back into the forest, leaving Honeymaren lying in the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments are encouraged.
> 
> ◉‿◉
> 
> \-------  
> Update: Edited a bit, thanks to Fuff-Daddy's review.


	5. Home

Elsa woke up to the sound of children and some grunting that probably belonged to reindeers. Anna, who slept in the same goathi, didn't seem to be bothered. Elsa decided to let her sleep and got up.

Bruni, who has been sleeping on Elsa, protested, chirping sleepily. Elsa put him gently on a fire ring rock since the bed with pelts seemed a hazard with the little fire spirit.

“There, you should be exhausted after last night. I bet Gale is too.” Elsa wondered about Nokk and the Earth Giants. She should check on them.

She found two covered bowls of soft cheese. She ate from one and realized it was a very fresh cheese. Looking at her sister in deep slumber, Elsa realized that whoever brought them breakfast severely underestimated Anna's usual wake-up hour. She didn’t want that delicious treat to spoil in the warm goathi, so Elsa twirled her hand to keep the other bowl cool.

Elsa had barely left the goathi when Olaf called her, bouncing closer.

"Elsa! I have to show you Arendelle's treehouse!"

"Treehouse?" Elsa chuckled. "Lead the way, then!"

~

At the top of a small slope there was a majestic oak tree.  _ Quercus robur _ , if Elsa was remembering correctly from her botanical lessons. Much like the neighboring birch trees, the oak’s foliage was in the warm autumn hues. The leaves contrasted with the dark thick branches that stemmed from the huge trunk. 

Nestled at the first fork was a platform that could be reached by stairs. From there, a smaller platform could be seen on a higher branch. Probably a lookout built by the soldiers, but not the treehouse Olaf had promised.

When they reached the oak, Elsa touched the rough ridged bark. Up close, she could appreciate the size of the tree even more. It looked as though it would take at least six people to encircle the centenary tree.

Elsa was distracted by the impressive oak when Olaf called to her from a grove of birch trees. Camouflaged in it there was a house, made with birch poles. It reminded her of toy houses from her youth or maybe Oaken’s Trading Post.

“Elsa! Here is the treehouse!”, yelled the lively snowman.

“Olaf, that is not a treehouse. Usually, treehouses are built upon a tree, not on the ground.”

“But this seems like the trees all grew together! It should be called a treehouse too!”

Elsa smiled. Perhaps it was not a treehouse in the common sense, but Olaf was right. It blended into the Forest and seemed to have sprouted from the ground rather than built.

Lieutenant Mattias greeted her. "Good morning, Your Majesty! We've almost finished packing."

Elsa smiled, but at the same time felt a little uncomfortable.  _ Queen  _ Elsa seemed almost another person from who she was feeling now.

“Good morning, Lieutenant. Don’t get used to addressing me like this. Soon you will have to address Anna as your Queen. I am going to stay here, in the Enchanted Forest. I will head first to Arendelle to prepare for your arrival, though.”

“It will be an honor to serve her.”

Olaf scurried inside to help people pack, although it was more accurate to say that he asked a lot of questions about what everything was.

Elsa marveled at the little details of the house: some decorative flowers carved into each post of the wall, some curved branches that seemed just right for the archway, and all the construction was carefully crafted.

“It’s beautiful, you surely put a lot of work in this... " Elsa was not sure how to call the construction "...garrison."

"Ah, we call it the  _ House _ , it sort of stuck while working on it. It started with the lookout on the oak tree, but then we thought the place would also be good for dwelling.” Mattias’s tone seemed absorbed in memories. “At first we had some tents, but they were only for a temporary encampment. We found a cave nearby, we built a stockade to enclose it and some barracks in the first years. We are still using it as a deposit. But, after the situation settled, we felt we needed some proper quarters and a mess hall … a more salubrious place to live. So, we started to build this. We are not carpenters, but we have done and redone each part of the House multiple times. It's never done, we're always working on something." Mattias thought for a moment, then added, "Maybe it sounds strange, but I am a little sad to leave."

“It is not strange. You lived here for a long time.” Elsa fell silent for a while and then cautiously asked Mattias, “What happened to all the soldiers in the platoon?”

“Oh.” Mattias gazed far, the easy smile faltering. "From what we could find, the day the Mist fell more than half were pushed out of the Forest. We are not completely sure, but it's our best guess. We have a notebook with all the names of all the soldiers in the platoon and their fate, presumed or not."

"What happened to the rest? You should be more. Was the battle so cruel?"

"Not really. The descending of the Mist made the battle quite short. King Runeard died along with four soldiers."

Elsa waited for more, her gaze hard and cold. She knew there was more and didn’t like to be left in the dark. 

With a sigh, Mattias continued. "We had some other skirmishes and ambushes with the Northuldra in the first five years. So others six soldiers perished. After that, we made a cease-fire and, well, it still stands."

Elsa was still looking hard at him, knowing that it was not all.

Mattias continued with an even sober tone. "After that, we lost some people to the forest perils or illness. But, we also found the hard way that no one should ever be left alone. Still, it happened... a poisoning mushroom, a cliff, or a rope…"

"I understand.” Elsa thought for a moment and then looked at him warmly, trying to convey her feelings. “Write me a copy of the list, so people in Arendelle will know who to expect. There is no need to be precise on the cause of death."

“I will do it immediately. Thank you, your Majesty.” Mattias bowed and went inside.

Elsa's smile immediately faded. Being isolated for such a long time with little to no hope of getting out... Even if the situation was different, she knew how hard it is, how longing for an escape you become. On some days, a permanent solution seemed better than the everlasting despair.

“ELSA!” Olaf shouted happily, pulling Elsa out of those dark thoughts. The snowman was at the highest lookout, waving excitedly at them. “I am at the top! You can see everything from here! The forest, the ruins of the dam, the waterfall,…”

Olaf was going on and on, but Elsa focused her attention in the direction of the destroyed dam. Yes, she could feel Nokk and Earth Giants there. She will check on them later.

“Elsa? Pretty please?” Olaf was probably calling her to attract her attention. “Make a slide!”

Elsa laughed and complied with the silly request with a flick of her wrist. Olaf slid down, squealing with joy. The snowman’s feelings were contagious and Elsa found herself chuckling too.

“This tree palace is so funny! And beautiful!” Olaf said, coming near her. Then he thought for a moment and added in the more serious voice he was practicing these days. “Maybe you should live here. It aligns with your new Fairy Queen, goddess of the Enchanted Forest persona."

Elsa smiled at him and his suggestion. Olaf's ideas would often sound silly at first when in reality, they were perfectly accurate.

"Maybe you are right. I will consider it. Well, if Lieutenant Mattias allows me to use their home..." Another thought caught her and she knelt down to look at Olaf in the eyes.

“Olaf, what do you want to do? You want to stay here in the Enchanted Forest or live in Arendelle with Anna?”

Olaf’s mood turned somber. “If I go with Anna, I will never see you again?” 

“No, of course. I will visit. Often. And you can come here whenever you want.”

“Okay.”Olaf sounded still worried, “I would like to stay with Anna in Arendelle. It’s not that I don’t love you, but … Anna is Anna.”

“I know, she is special. You could choose whatever you want, you don’t have to worry about me. Come here.” Said Elsa opening her arms to hug Olaf. “Hug her often when you are in Arendelle, please.”

~

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven along with all of the Arendellian soldiers were ready to set off toward Arendelle.

Anna neared Elsa and hugged her. “Ride with us, Elsa.”

"Travelling for a few days in close contact with people? Are you trying to punish me?" Elsa said with mirth.

“C’mon, it’s not so bad!”

“No, thank you. I will go with Nokk, and arrive before you so I can prepare everyone.”

“See you at home, sis.” Anna released Elsa from the hug and climbed onto the cart.

Kristoff urged Sven onward and Elsa waved goodbye.

As soon as the cart moved, Olaf started merrily talking. “Did you know that some hermit crabs attach anemones to their shell? It’s true. They even bring the anemones with them when getting a new home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may or may not be inspired by the Frozen Enchanted Treehouse Lego set.  
> I thought about it a little bit, and it makes absolute sense that the soldiers built a lookout.  
> I probably spent too much time on this detail, but if you’d like to see some real Norway oak just follow this link:  https://www.monumentaltrees.com/en/photos-quercusrobur/nor/ 
> 
> And then, where the soldiers were living? In goathis like Northuldra didn’t seem right to me. So maybe they built something more familiar and house-feeling.
> 
> \-------  
> Update: Edited, thanks to Fuff-Daddy's review.


	6. Mud

Yelena was about to enter a goathi and Elsa approached her. "Yelena, may I speak to you?"

"Sure, Fifth Spirit."

"Actually, I need to discuss matters with you as Queen of Arendelle."

The leader of the Northuldra looked at Elsa expectantly. Elsa looked around, some children were playing not too far and other few people were just minding their business. She was used to a different setting, but supposed that going in a drawing room to discuss delicate matters made little sense here.

“Lieutenant Mattias told me you had only a cease-fire. Why haven't you signed a peace treaty? Is there any unresolved conflict?”

“It’s not like he had the authority to sign a peace treaty.” Responded Yelena bluntly. “Anyway, it would have made no difference. It’s been a while since the last battle with the Arendellians.”

“So, are you on good terms, now? When we arrived in the Forest, things seemed tense…”

“Things are always a little bit tense before winter. It always seems that food provisions will not be enough. You always try to forage more than needed since you can’t know if it will be a harsh winter or a mild one.” Yelena broke her rigid posture and continued in a slightly warmer tone. “But I personally don’t hate them. In fact, I pitied them. We have families and our young had children. Life was going on despite the Mist. We had our share of funerals, but also joyful celebrations like weddings and births. They have no family and only celebrated deaths… They had nothing to grab onto but their pride in being Arendiallian soldiers.” Yelena put on her typical stern face. “Anyway, now they can go out of my hair.” With a little nod, she took leave of the Fifth Spirit.

A smirk worked on Elsa’s face as she watched the Northuldra leader walk away. Yelena seemed harsh, but truly she was a good-hearted person.

Elsa will have to talk to Anna about the peace treaty with Northurldra, since her little sister would be Queen of Arendelle. An important act like that is better done by a new monarch than an abdicating one. But first, Elsa decided to check on the Nokk and Earth Giant.

~

As Elsa was near the flooded valley, she started to feel a strong sense of unease. She could feel the magic flow in the forest, which made the forest even more beautiful. But something was wrong in this area.

As soon as she arrived at the top of a hill that enclosed the flooded valley, Elsa shuddered. It was a landscape of death. The valley was empty of water save for a muddy stream on the valley bottom. Everything was covered in silt. There were trees that had been underwater for more than thirty years now looked like ghost trees. No leaves, no bark, only mudded skewers, some still upright, some forming a prickly stack.

Elsa started down the hill. Her sandals offered no protection and it was difficult to walk in that slippery mire. There were several dead fish and wilted aquatic plants littering the sides of the valley. The view and the foul smell was making Elsa nauseous. 

She paused for a moment, steadying herself on a dead tree. At the bottom of the valley she saw an Earth Giant in the muddy stream, and she could also sense the Nokk there. They were in distress.

Elsa hurried toward them but lost her footing and fell in the mud, tumbling and sliding. When she finally stopped and got up, she was covered in mud. She decided to get rid of the sandals and the arm capes, and she shortened the dress. They were an hindrance in the sticky mud.

When she finally reached the Giant, she saw that he was stuck deep in the mud at the bottom of the valley. The Nokk, barely recognizable in the brown murky water, was rumbling water near the giant's foot.

"Oh, no! Let me help you!"

The Giant and the Nokk calmed down at the voice and presence of the Fifth Spirit.

Elsa considered how to free the Giant and remembered Kristoff’s demonstration on how to get out of a frozen lake if the ice broke. Sure, it wasn’t a lesson for her, but Elsa was pleasantly impressed by Kristoff’s ice skills and the fact that he put Anna’s safety as top priority. Don’t put the weight on a single part, or the thin ice will break. Distribute your weight on thicker ice and then slowly crawl to safety. Quicksands or mud are not exactly the same, but the physics should be similar.

Elsa created a thick ice raft near the Giant. "Lie down this raft and only then try to slowly get out your feet." The Giant did as told and, since the foot was no longer bearing all the Giant's weight, it came easily unstuck. With some crawling and more ice platforms, they made it to a more solid ground, with less sedimented silt. They were now upstream, near the entrance of the flooded valley.

"I think that now we are good." Elsa made for nuzzling the Nokk, but he was not solid as usual and Elsa's hand sunk into the Spirit's neck. With the murky water he barely managed to keep his form. "I need to go to Arendelle soon. Could we meet later at the sea?" The Nokk neighed affirmatively and sploshed away in the muddy stream.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" At that, the Giant gently picked up Elsa, put her on his shoulder, and climbed out the flooded valley.

Now that the adrenaline had worn off, Elsa was again feeling sick and worried. This valley was dead and the magic was not properly flowing. No wonder the Nokk and the Earth Giants weren't celebrating last night. They were most likely affected by this. How could Elsa repair this damage to the Forest?

Deep in thought, Elsa realized that the Giant was no longer moving and someone was calling her.

"Are you okay?" It was Honeymaren. She seemed to have run to keep up with the Giant.

"I am okay, but the flooded valley is not. I have to do something about it."

"Maybe it is better to clean up first?" Said Honeymaren with an uncertain tone.

Elsa suddenly felt aware of her state. She was completely covered in mud, with the mud in her hair starting to dry and crust. "Ugh, right. Please put me down; I can manage from here." After putting her down, the Giant made a rumbling that Elsa understood as a thank you and stomped toward North.

"There is a waterfall with a pool nearby. We usually bathe there in summer, but I can light up a fire to dry you off in no time."

"Just the water is fine, the cold doesn't bother me anyway."

“Ah, I should have known. Well, I will go and get a towel for you to dry off and a change of clothes...”

“That is not necessary. I can dry off by myself and these clothes are all made of ice.” Elsa gestured at the shorter version of the Fifth Spirit’s dress.

Honeymaren followed Elsa’s gesture, and then quickly averted her gaze. After a moment, Honeymaren turned toward Elsa, a questioning look in her eyes. But in the end, she said nothing and looked ahead on the trail, a little frown on her face. After a short walk, they arrived at a small, secluded waterfall with a deep pond.

“Here we are. I could at least bring you a brush and some soap, or I could leave you alone, if I am annoying you.” Honeymaren said with uncharacteristic hesitation.

Elsa frowned a little, maybe she had been too cold. “Sorry, it’s not you. Stay, please. I just don’t know what to do for the valley.”

“Hey, you don’t have to solve it right now. And remember, you are not alone.”

Elsa was going in the water when she saw Honeymaren averting her gaze from her.  _ Oh, maybe that is why she seemed uncomfortable. _ Elsa decided to keep her dress on and went under the waterfall. Her mind started to clear as the water was washing away the mud.

When she began to feel better, Elsa dove into the pool and emerged near Honeymaren. She was fumbling with her tunic with a sort of worried frown.

Elsa teased her a little and questioned Honeymaren with a smirk, “Are you going to join me?”

“Uh, no… I just...” Honeymaren blushed, looking taken aback. Then she regained her usual confident tone, “I want to show you something.”

Honeymaren lifted her tunic and Elsa saw parallel scars on her bust and side. They seemed old, and must have been deep cuts.

"More than ten years ago, it was spring and we were foraging on berries... I was stupidly running around without looking and I suddenly found myself in front of a bear cub. I didn't even see the mama bear… She attacked me, throwing me against a tree." Elsa's eyes went wide, she knew the ferocity of a protective mother bear.

"Luckily, the others were nearby and immediately came to help. So, in the end, I just had a broken rib and these cuts here and on the thigh. Hildra, our healer, is great but still I had a high fever for a week. They were all worried. I got a little better, but still had to be in bed for a while. Hel and Yoled would bring me cloudberries. At least, Hildra allowed me to stay outside the healing hut when the weather was good.” Honeymaren smiled fondly, “Ryder would bring some reindeers and pretend the reindeers were telling a story. I think that’s when he started to do the reindeers’ voices. I had to repress laughter because every time I felt a jolt of pain from my broken rib. Finally, Hildra told me that I could resume my usual life and duties, but still sometimes the rib ached and for a while I had to be careful not to overexert myself." Honeymaren stopped and looked at Elsa. "The point is, it takes time to heal a wound and a lot of help from the whole village. And still I have these scars. But I am good now, actually more than good now. Also the valley will be, too. It just needs time and help from everyone."

Honeymaren put her clothes back on and Elsa stayed silent for a while.

"Well, Fifth Spirit, I am going back to the village, are you coming?"

“I will stay here a little bit longer." Elsa didn’t want to get out of the water yet. “And, Honeymaren, you don't have to address me as Fifth Spirit. Just Elsa is fine.”

"Ah, sorry. Yelena told us this morning to address you with proper respect." Honeymaren scratched her head and then flashed a tentative smile. “You can call me Maren, if you want.” 

"Thank you, Maren.”

Honeymaren’s smile grew confident. “Anytime. See you later, then, Elsa."

"Goodbye, Maren."

Elsa swam unhurriedly in the pool, basking in the cold clear water and soothing sounds of the waterfall. Finally, she decided to get out and dressed herself again in the full Fifth Spirit regalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken a little bit more time to wrote this.
> 
> I am not aware of anyone else pointing out that the flooded valley is probably a mess.
> 
> For real life refence, see something like this: <https://images.app.goo.gl/sZQ3wdVjpXGNFK8f7>
> 
> \-------  
> Update: Edited, thanks to Fuff-Daddy's review.


	7. All hail the Queen

The sensation of the Nokk galloping on the fjord was incredible. Elsa felt so alive and in tune with her magic. Gale was also near them, twirling her own path above the fjord. The Earth Giants weren’t interested in visiting Arendelle. Elsa managed to convince Bruni that he was needed in the Forest to look after Northuldra on the Fifth Spirit's behalf. She loved that quirky salamander. It was better to take him to Arendelle another time, when Elsa had less things to do and could keep a better eye on him.

Elsa looked at the castle and thought that it somehow seemed less familiar. She quickly discarded the thought; it was probably her that had changed. She felt a little apprehensive about all the things that had to change as Anna became Queen.

She decided to circle around the castle and enter the harbor. At an empty dock she dismounted the Nokk, thanking him and bidding goodbye. Gale was circling the castle's high roofs.

Elsa made her way towards the castle, and around her there was an eerie silence. There were far fewer people than usual and none of the usual joyful callings to greet their Queen. Some of the few villagers bowed at her, while others stared in disbelief. Elsa put on her queenly mask and quickly strode to the castle gates. The guards at the entrance seemed surprised by her arrival, but then bowed and greeted.

In the courtyard, Gerda was running towards her. "Your Majesty! You are alive?!"

The head of the staff had reached for Elsa, but stopped just before touching her.

"Yes, I am alive. What makes you think otherwise?"

"Oh, it's that… We heard strange noises the other night on the cliff and then in the morning the children found that the ice toys that Your Majesty made had melted… And we saw then that the ice decorations on the castle were melted too… We thought that something terrible happened to you."

Elsa looked around, her ice decorations were no longer on the castle. How could she have not noticed?

"But you saw me, when I came down the fjord."

"Yes, we heard a terrible rumbling and all that water running toward Arendelle… and then from nowhere a white figure appeared and stopped the water. We weren't sure if it was you, or your spirit saving Arendelle…how could a human run faster than the water?"

Elsa saw that Gerda's eyes were still uncertain, not really believing that her Queen was really there in flesh and blood.

"I am a Spirit. But I am still human." Elsa smiled warmly and moved one hand towards Gerda, who seemed a little surprised. The housekeeper then cradled Elsa’s hand between hers and gently touched it with her forehead. It was both formal and loving. Reassured, Gerda smiled, "Thank goodness." Then, with some hope, added, "Is Her Highness all right?"

"Yes, they are all fine. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf. Oh, and Sven. They are coming back by road."

"People will be relieved. Grand Pabbie told us that it was safe to come back to the village and castle, but some people are still on the cliff. They are still afraid. But now that Your Majesty and Her Highness are returning safe and sound, they will be happy."

"Actually, I have to make even more good announcements. Find Kai, please. I want to speak to both of you and then convene the Council."

"At once, Your Majesty!"

There was a lot of work to be done. Kristoff's lordship, the arrival of the lost soldiers, and more.

~

Elsa had prepared the castle staff and villagers for the return of Anna and their lost soldiers. She already ratified the Council about the engagement with Kristoff, but waited to share her abdication. She wanted to talk to Anna first, it didn't seem too fair for the older sister to impose her decision on Anna.

When Anna and the others arrived, it soon transformed in a joyful procession. People were showering Anna with love. Villagers shouted happy greetings and children followed Sven's wagon. Elsa had let the kingdom know who to expect and who to not, but some people were still not believing that they would finally be able to hug friends that they thought long lost.

A lot of ladies were congratulating the newly engaged couple. Sure, there will be an official engagement celebration, but Elsa had to spread the news because frankly the gossip on the engagement ring was already unbearable at the harvest festival. And, to reach Elsa's ears, it means that everyone in Arendelle already knew.

When finally the procession reached the castle, Anna jumped off the wagon and hurried to hug Elsa, who was waiting with open arms.

"I really missed you!"

"It has just been two days, Anna." Nevertheless, Elsa hugged her little sister tightly.

When they were inside, Anna took Elsa aside and looked at her with a worried frown. "Elsa, we saw the North Mountain and it seems that everything there is melted too..."

"Oh, well I don't think I need the ice palace anymore…"

"Yes, but what about Marshmallow and the Snowgies?"

Elsa felt guilt rising. She hadn't thought about them. "What's wrong with me? I don't have any motherly instinct..."

"Hey, Elsa, look at me." Anna touched her arms and coaxed Elsa to look into her eyes, "You had a lot to think about and I also didn't think about them until I had seen the North Mountain." Anna paused a moment and tilted her head. "Wait, do you consider them your children?"

Elsa started to fiddle with her fingers. "To be honest, not exactly. Olaf is more like a little sibling… We made him when we were little to play… I know that Marshmallow is part of me, and I am not really proud that I created him to chase you away. I am sorry, Anna."

"We already talked about it, you don't have to apologise anymore. The past is in the past." Anna said sternly.

"The Snowgies… they are troublemaking and childish, but I suppose I was the same at your birthday. Anyway, it doesn't matter what they are or how I created them. They are my creatures. I am responsible for them."

"This is your way of caring for them. You don't have to love them  _ as a mother _ . You can love them in a different way. There is nothing wrong with you."

Elsa relaxed and then chuckled a little. "How come you are a love expert?"

~

The meeting with the Council was about to start, Elsa would tell them about her abdication and Anna's coronation. Anna was walking at her side when Elsa suddenly decided to pull her into an empty dressing room.

"What's the matter, Elsa?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you still have time. If you don't want to reign, we could think of an alternative…"

Anna put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Are you having cold feet?"

Elsa made a face. "I don't want to bestow you with a life you don't want. You have free will. You don't have to fix my failings."

"Hey, hey, stop. You are not failing anyone. You need to be whoever you need to be. I want to do this. I lived my life being the spare, the  _ powerless _ , the normal one. But I wished to do more for Arendelle, for our people. I know you dread being in the throne room, but the few times I did it, I was happy to be there. I will be fine. I probably won't hold an audience at the crack of dawn like you, but every queen has her style. Don't worry about me."

~

Elsa was so proud of Anna. She decided to be the one to crown on her little sister. Screw old traditions and the Bishop. She really never liked him, anyway. This probably was not helping in changing the mind of some villagers that showed a form of sacred reverence towards Elsa, but it could not be helped.

They decided to do a small celebration, not too different from the recent harvest festival. And since they organized it in just a few days, they could not invite anyone outside the kingdom. Anna was happy nevertheless.

When the celebration finally wound down, the sisters retired in the library, relaxing on the couch.

"Elsa, I have been wondering… Why was your coronation a big affair? You could have done a smaller one, like this, without all that foreign delegations and the big party and so on…"

"Well, it would have been so much easier for me… But my coronation was also my…  _ presentation to society _ ." Elsa gestured vaguely but Anna did not understand.

"And I haven’t done that today?"

"No! You are already engaged! At my coronation there were suitors… for me. Actually, the Council also wanted to have suitors for you, but I wanted to spare you the toil."

"That backfired pretty badly… No wonder you freaked out when I wanted to be engaged the same night…"

"Yes, it was not just that marrying a person you just met is a bad idea, which it is. But also I was dreading my eventual engagement and the fact that people were going to  _ stay _ at the castle… I was starting to relax, relieved that I avoided dancing with all these princes and counts, and then you came asking..."

"But wait… are you telling me that your suitors were all men?"

Elsa nodded, feeling a little embarrassed.

"You even don't like men! Why were you doing that?"

"I was the crowned ruler. I was supposed to marry and have heirs… The council didn’t know… Maybe they still don’t know.”

“I have to admit that for a whole year I tried to understand your taste in men. Until I realized that your interest in men is exactly zero. But still, you could have opposed.”

“I am not great at saying no…and they told me it would have been a serious breach in diplomatic relationships with other countries to not even give them the possibility… Arendelle is one of the few kingdoms that I knew to permit same-sex marriage. A law that had been issued by our father, so quite new… I could not expect our subjects to accept this kind of marriage so easily for the crowned Queen. Or at least, I did not want to attract more attention to myself.”

Anna fanned with her hand, as if to dispel these thoughts. “All's well that ends well. You don’t have to reign anymore and you don’t have to marry or have children. But expect to be an aunt soon!”

Elsa raised her eyebrow. “Do we have to hasten the wedding too?”

“Oh, don’t worry, we are careful. Children will arrive only after the marriage. But both Kristoff and I want a big family!”

“Great…” Elsa replied with a mockingly sarcastic tone. 

Just then, Kristoff arrived in comfortable clothes.

"Did I hear my name?"

Elsa put up a stern face and lifted her finger. "Actually, yes. We were just talking about you. And maybe I should reprise the speech we had about proper behavior and not having children before marrying a princess, or now Queen…"

Kristoff visibly panicked. “I swear I... But Anna… And we don't really...”

The former queen laughed at the rambling. “Sorry, I was joking. Actually, I trust you more than Anna on this.”

“Elsa!” Anna shouted a little offended.

~

They decided that Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and the now General Mattias would go by wagon to the Enchanted Forest, while Elsa and Anna would arrive with the Nokk. They asked permission to ride the Water Spirit, who was slightly offended by the request.  _ Obviously _ Anna could ride him, since she was part of the bridge. Such a temperamental spirit, thought Elsa.

Instead of arriving before  _ the boys _ , Anna insisted that it was a unique occasion to have sister-only time. And so, after a day spent together, they were in Anna's room for the night.

"Aaah, I love having you all to myself. Who knows when we could do this again?"

Elsa tried to reassure her sister. "Anna, we have already decided that we are going to see each other every week."

"Yes, but there will be family game nights here and when I come up north, there will be all the Northuldra… It will not be easy to have some sisters-only time. And talking about girls' things."

"Such as?"

"Uuuuh," the younger said with an excited tone and bringing her hands together, "such as: what did you do with Honeymaren on the night of the celebration?"

"Nothing!" Elsa answered impulsively, but then remembered and grimaced guilty. "Well, almost nothing…"

"Ahah! I knew it! Now you have to tell me! Queen's order!" Anna was practically bouncing with excitement. 

Elsa couldn't say no to her sister, especially now. And so she had to tell about the night with Maren and stargazing. Anna seemed excited and very happy.

"... and then I remembered the promise I made to you, and I probably shouldn’t have kissed her at that moment, so I got up and went to the goathi." Elsa concluded.

"Wait, what? You left her like that?" Anna had a frown on her face.

"Yes?" Elsa was confused about Anna's reaction.

“Aargh! Do I have to tell you everything?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the novelization they say that everything melted, it makes so much sense.
> 
> Many thanks to my proofreader xXLlynnXx!
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \-------  
> Update: Edited, thanks to Fuff-Daddy's review.


	8. Books

The sisters were walking on the ridge of the flooded valley. They decided that Anna needed to see the destruction firsthand before meeting with the Northuldra, Kristoff, and the others.

The foul smell from the decomposition of animals and plants was now pervasive and stronger. The mud had dried up and cracked in formations, their surfaces brittle. Anna tested on spot, placing her weight on one foot. The surface of the mud tile cracked without resistance, revealing the soft wet mud underneath.

Somehow, in a week the valley had gotten worse. Elsa was starting to worry, but having Anna by her side reminded her about Honeymaren’s words. Elsa took a deep breath. With time and help, the valley will heal.

“Now I understand what you were saying, Elsa. We cannot leave this valley like this.”

“Yes. If it rains too hard, the water will just wash more mud away and there could be landslides.”

“What could we do?”

“Well, books and knowledge helped build the dam. I would hope that books and knowledge could help heal the valley. I will study them.”

“Let me know if there is anything Arendelle could do to help.”

Elsa smiled fondly at her sister. “I will.”

The two continued walking until the silence was broken by some guttural sounds and stomping. Three Giants were on the hillside, moving their arms.

“They are happy to see you, let’s greet them properly,” Elsa proposed.

“They are? And how could you tell?” Anna was surprised.

“They are referring to the little-red-howler, if I am not mistaken.”

“You understand their language?”

“I am not sure how, but I can feel what the other Spirits are saying. It is not exactly like talking, I just  _ feel  _ their meaning.”

The Giants gently lowered their heads to be touched by Elsa and Anna and then grunted some more.

“They are keeping watch on the valley, to keep everyone safe. They will warn us if there is anything wrong.”

Anna smiled at the Giants. “Thank you. Although I can’t be there, I will send help.”

From nowhere, Bruni jumped to land on Elsa’s hand, who was ready to catch him.

“Hi Bruni. Yes, I am sure you have done a good job, too.” Elsa chuckled and created a little snow flurry for the Fire Spirit.

~

Mattias and another soldier helped Elsa bring books and other necessities into the House. Elsa had selected a few engineering tomes on bridges, banks and rivers that could be useful for the flooded valley. She has also brought some leisure books of poetry and literature, some of them old favorites and some new, recent acquisitions that she still hadn’t read due to the little spare time the queen’s duties left her.

Elsa had decided to live in the House and not among the Northuldra. She had to be honest with herself: the idea of living in such close quarters with people she barely knew was not exactly thrilling. And to think about the incessant grunting of reindeers... Sven was enough to keep her awake.

After all, Elsa had lived for a long time in limited contact with people. It was something she was used to. Somehow comfortable. After her Coronation, with the gates open, she had meetings with people and hearings with the villagers every day. While she was grateful for the love Arendellians showed her, that was exhausting for her. She often found herself craving for a quiet moment alone. Here in the Forest, she could enjoy being alone without guilt and take her time to meet new people.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf went to the Northuldra village to meet with Yelena. Anna addressed the leader of the tribe, gesturing to the wagon where there was food and gifts for the Northuldra.

“I won’t say that these are a gift of peace from the Crown, because our grandfather used these words for an evil deed. Consider them just a little present from us, and from some people in Arendelle.”

Yelena spoke with her curt speech, but the tone was warm. “You are not your grandfather. Remember, you are Northuldra, too.”

“Thank you. I do hope to learn more about Mother’s culture. I’ll try to visit, but I am afraid that my Queen’s duties will keep me in Arendelle most of the time.”

Elsa chimed in. “I will stay here in the Forest and I would love to learn more, too. I will share with Anna when I visit Arendelle.”

Olaf was distributing boxes and jars happily and something caught Anna’s eyes.

“Oh, these jars… Oaken really insisted on his special lutefisk, but it is terrible.”

Elsa looked at Anna slightly offended. “Hey, I like it...”

“Let’s say it is an acquired taste. You don’t have to eat them, really.” The redhead reassured Yelana.

Then, with a more formal tone, she continued. “Still, I would feel better with a formal peace agreement between Northuldra and Arendelle. May we discuss it?”

“I will call the Elders.” And with a small nod, Yelena went away.

Anna turned toward her older sister with a pointed look. “Elsa, I can manage alone, you have another thing to do.”

Elsa rolled her eyes, but let Anna follow the leader of Northuldra alone.

~

With the help of Gale, Elsa found Honeymaren and Ryder in the forest, collecting some plants.

“Maren, may I talk to you, please? Alone?”

Ryder gave a strange look at his sister, but Honeymaren just smiled. "Sure, let's go this way."

Elsa was trying to work out exactly what she was going to say, while Honeymaren was leading the way. Before Elsa could collect her thoughts, she suddenly realized that they already reached a little meadow.

"I wanted to apologise for the other night, I have been…" Elsa thought that the term used by Anna was not for sharing, " _ rude _ . I was inebriated and I shouldn’t hav-"

Maren smiled and let out a little sigh, interrupting Elsa's rambling. "What is with the long face? If you have to tell me that you usually make out with the prettiest girl at a party and that is that, I am not offended."

"Uh? How do you…? No, that is not… well, actually…" Elsa grimaced guilty. "I suppose I owe you an explanation."

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me." Honeymaren was still smiling, but it didn’t reach the eyes.

"But I want to." Elsa felt more sure now. "Please, let me finish, it is difficult for me."

Honeymaren nodded and waited for Elsa to go on.

"After the incident with Anna, I barely saw anyone except my tutors and parents. I remember that Anna was already smitten with love stories in the books, and I didn't see the appeal. That is, until I realized that Sappho was talking about the love for a woman. After that, I saw the appeal. But I never acted on this. I wasn't in the best place and it was also practically impossible.” Elsa saw that Maren had some questions, but gratefully she just stayed silent.

“When I built the ice palace, I felt so free, I wanted to explore the limits of my powers. In a similar way, after things settled down, I also wanted to explore my…  _ desire _ . Actually, it has been very easy. With the castle gates opened for the first time in years, diplomats and ambassadors and other rulers flocked to Arendelle."

Honeymaren was listening but her eyes displayed confusion.

"When you receive guests in the castle, you at least invite them to dinner with fancy wine and food. Very often, there would be music after, if not a proper ball. But I don't dance and so after dinner all is left to do is drink even more wine and make small talk. And I am quite terrible at small talk." Concluded Elsa in a matter of fact tone.

Honeymaren’s expression changed rapidly from confusion to smugness. She placed her hand on her hip and playfully smirked at Elsa. “So, are you telling me that  _ actually _ you do usually make out drunk with the prettiest girl at a party?"

Elsa flushed and covered her face with a hand. "I won't say  _ usually _ , not recently, at least, but it happened. I am not really proud of it… and please don't tell Anna because I don't know how much she knows."

"Don't worry… So, the other night was just for fun?"

"No, I stopped because I didn't want to follow the same pattern. I hadn't drank too much, and your mead is lighter than wine, but I used my powers a lot that day… I always feel a little bit light-headed after. In the past, it was for the thrill, but with you…" Elsa hesitated, unsure what to say, then added, "I would like to know you better."

Honeymaren seemed to be very relieved. "I want to know you better too."

"Maybe you can show me around the Forest in the next few days?"

"Yes, I would love to do that."

"But I still want to kiss you."

"Love that too."

Elsa moved forward, caressing Maren’s warm cheek with her hand. The kiss was sweet and gentle, without the sort of urgency of the first kiss. They looked in each other's eyes, and Elsa thought that somehow she found it easier to convey her feelings with actions than with words.

They both smiled softly before kissing again. Elsa pressed their bodies closer, and explored the taste of Honeymaren’s lips. Maren's hand was deep in Elsa’s hair, but at a certain point she stopped and moved a lock out of Elsa's face.

“I have a question.”

Elsa looked at the other woman, she didn’t know if she was ready to talk about feelings. But still, she nodded just a little for her to go on.

"Who is Sappho?"

“Uh.” Elsa was not expecting this question. "She is a poetess that lived centuries ago in Greece. Sorry, sometimes I refer to things nobody knows."

"Don’t be sorry, I would love to know more."

" _ Come to me now once again and release me from grueling anxiety. All that my heart longs for, fulfill. _ " Elsa stopped reciting and continued a little embarrassed. "I don't know it by heart anymore, I should read it again. Luckily, I have brought the book of Greek Poetry with me."

"You have brought books?"

"Yes, I love to read. With a book, you can learn a lot, but you can also travel far and be anyone you want. I could lose myself in a book and when I was younger, they helped me to forget everything. For a few blissful hours, I was just a girl reading a book. But, I haven't had too much time in the last three years."

"Mattias showed us a book, but it didn't seem very interesting. Maybe you could show me yours, please? But I don't think I am able to read Arendelle’s language."

Elsa smiled, sharing her love for books warmed her heart. "Sure Maren, I will read my books to you."

They kissed again, this time the kiss was a promise of more to come.

"I should probably go before Ryder sends some reindeers looking for me. So, see you back at the village? You are going to stay here, right?"

"Not exactly, I will live at the house the Arendiallians built."

If Maren had any disappointment, she did not show any, on the contrary she seemed happy. "So, I know where to find you, Elsa."

~

In the morning, Mattias showed Elsa the various rooms of the house and how it was organized, until Anna woke up. After a small breakfast, Anna dressed more warmly and the sisters and Olaf went toward the sea.

The ride across the Dark Sea would have been majestic, if not for Olaf whooping on the rear. The Nokk grumbled in dissent but unconvincingly, for the snowman’s cries were pure joy.

Still, Anna was speechless at the view of the ancient glacier. “Are you sure I can be here?”

A melancholic smile grew on Elsa’s face. Her sister was doubting again she wasn’t enough. “You are part of the Bridge. And I hope to share with you what I saw.” Elsa took Anna’s hand, Olaf following closely.

They were sliding in the tunnel when Elsa realized that they were approaching the chasm. “We have to slow down here!”

Elsa’s magic stopped them at the very end of the tunnel, the great chasm empty.

“Oh, the pillars have melted too… This time it is better to do a bridge.” Elsa was starting to conjure an ice bridge when Anna interrupted.

“Wait, what? Pillars? And what do you mean with  _ this time _ ?” Anna’s excited smile faded to worry.

“Uhm...” Elsa hesitated guilty, “I sort of just made pillars while I was leaping."

"You leaped across this?" Anna pointed angrily at the great chasm. "Wasn't your magic supposed to protect you?"

Elsa looked bashful and Anna continued the reprimand. “Elsa! I knew you were not careful enough!”

Anna hugged her sister protectively. When she finally let her out of the tight embrace, Elsa created an ice bridge to cross the chasm together.

In the middle of the great hall there was a big pile of snow, with a shiny crown on top. Elsa had asked Gale to bring here the remains of Marshmallow and the Snowgies.

“So, they are going to stay here?”

“Yes. Uhm, maybe I should enlarge the entrance for Marshmallow. So they could explore the glacier outside. Here they will feel at home, Marshmallow far from people, and the Snowgies out of trouble. And it is easier for me to visit them here.”

Concentrating, Elsa raised both hands and twirled them in soft movements, Olaf beaming next to her. Snow started to clump into forms, until Elsa flicked her wrist in a final movement.

“Mama!” Boomed the voice of the gentle giant, and the Snowgies were chittering happily. After a few minutes of hugs and festivities, Marshmallow looked around confused.

“Oh, right!” Elsa realized, “You don’t know what happened. Where do I start?”

“Allow me!” Olaf happily bounced to the middle of the hall. “I bet you're wondering why we're here. It's really quite simple.“

“Maybe it is better for us to go on, Anna.”

  
  


The sisters entered hand-in-hand the Dome of Memories and, when they reached the Elemental Symbol, a beam of light engulfed them. On the Dome, memories of Elsa, Anna, and their parents appeared. The face of Iduna smiled warmly at them and tears streamed down Anna’s face.

“That’s mother!” Elsa hugged tenderly her little sister, letting her savor the moment. “That’s not all, may I try to show you some more?”

Anna nodded, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Elsa transformed the memories on the dome into snowy figures and Anna looked around in wonder. “Oh, Elsa, that’s us playing! And here is Kristoff? Oh, and this is when we rang the Yule Bell last year!”

Elsa and Anna wandered among memories, commenting and laughing and crying happy tears.

They stopped in front of Anna’s bed. Their mother was reading their younger selves the fable book, like almost every night before the incident.

Anna hugged again her sister. “Thank you Elsa for showing me all this.”

“I wasn’t sure it could work again. I love you, Anna.”

“I love you too.”

“Anna? Elsa? Are you there? I explained everything to my little brothers!” Olaf interrupted in a chipper tone.

Elsa chuckled, wondering how much Marshmallow and the Snowgies understood. "I think it is better to go now, but we can come back whenever you want, Anna."

"Okay, and remember to not go too deep if I am not here," admonished Anna.

"I won't."

~

When they got back to the House it was late afternoon. Olaf went searching for Sven to tell him about Ahthohallan. General Mattias approached Anna and Elsa.

“Your Majesty, Your Highness. The wagon is loaded. We will leave at your command.”

Anna responded in a somber tone. “Thank you, General. We will leave in the morning.”

After Mattias bowed and took his leave, the sisters looked at each other. Mattias was referring to the remains of the Arendiallians who died in the Enchanted Forest. They were going to bring the remains to Arendelle and give them a proper funeral and burial.

Elsa felt a tug of sadness and guilt. “Anna, I think I should come to the burial.”

“You don’t have to, Elsa.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone in this. Not again.”

“They are not our parents, but I would appreciate it. I was hoping for a different first official act in my reign, but we have to deal first with this. It feels a little wrong, but they were just pawns in our grandfathers’ scheme and they remained loyal to Arendelle. The least we could do is give them and those who loved them some rest.”

The sisters hugged tightly.

Anna continued in a more cheerful tone. “But as a second act, I was thinking of something more unifying and joyful. Do you think you could recreate the likeness of mother and father when they were young?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! Now with a new summary thanks to Fuff-Daddy.  
> As always, thanks to xXLlynnXx for the proofreading. :)
> 
> The piece from Sappho is Ode to Aphrodite, it sounded familiar and I decided to include it.
> 
> And yes, Honeymaren called herself “the prettiest girl at a party”, but what do you expect from a person that had the boldness to sweet talk to the Queen of Arendelle around the campfire and then the audacity to suggest the still-Queen and now also legendary Fifth Spirit that she belonged there?
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter.
> 
> \-------  
> Update: Edited, thanks to Fuff-Daddy's review.


	9. Clothes

Kristoff was driving the wagon with Anna and Elsa in the back, while Olaf was on the other wagon with the soldiers.

“Soooo, how did it go with Honeymaren?”

Elsa smiled at her sister’s impertinence. “I apologized. And we agreed to get to know each other better.”

Kristoff turned his head. “That’s good. With love, you have to take your time.”

Anna chastised the mountain man, “Do not interrupt sisters’ time!” 

Elsa looked apologetically at Kristoff, but he just turned around, beaten. Thankfully, at least, his interruption had steered Anna away from the subject.

Anna looked at her sister. “Why are you wearing your travel coat? I thought you loved your new dress?”

“Oh, it is just more practical like this. I left the spirit design under, though.” That was not entirely the truth. The other part of the truth was that she was still a Princess of Arendelle, and she needed to dress the part. Elsa loved the full Fifth Spirit dress, but it seemed like, and was, more of a ceremonial dress. She could not upstage Anna in Arendelle with a regalia adorned with foreigner symbols. 

Thankfully, Elsa’s attempt to brush off further questions seemed to have worked, since Anna continued unphased. “Speaking of design, I would like to incorporate some Northuldra elements to my royal gown. I’ve already spoken to Yelana and she approves.”

Anna started a lengthy explanation on the hexagons that adorned the Northuldra clothes, and their significance. Elsa listened with attention, both for the interesting topic and the infectious enthusiasm poured by her sister

  
  


~

Elsa entered her old room. It was a strange sensation, being here after three years. This was only one of the changes happening due to Anna’s coronation. The royal suite was meant for the ruler, so Anna moved there, and Elsa returned to hers.

Elsa’s old room was dark and quiet, and there was a lingering smell of dust. Surely the castle’s staff had freshened the room, but then again, they had a lot of other things to do.

She reached the long bench under the window overlooking the courtyard. Elsa found herself running her fingers along the windowsill, as she had done many times before. Sour sweet memories filled her. 

This had been her favorite spot of the room. For long hours she had stayed at this window reading a book, looking outside to catch a glimpse of Anna, talking with Sir Jorgenbjorgen, or just admiring the northern lights.

She turned around, taking in the whole room. The high back chairs, the bed, and the side table were exactly as when she left. Strangely, it seemed smaller than she remembered, even if she had not grown the last three years. Just after the death of her parents, the Council had insisted that she should move into the royal suite. But Elsa refused, on the grounds that she was not the crowned Queen.

She had felt safe in this room, or at least, able to keep others safe from her. Her magic seemed to be contained by these walls. Elsa had realized that it was a childish idea, like her father’s gloves. But they worked because she believed they did.

Thus, the idea of moving out her safe place filled her with anxiety. But when Elsa’s Coronation was days away, she relented. She had run out of excuses and thus the moving to royal suite was arranged.

After what the people called the Great Thaw, she found she was actually glad to move out of her old room. She was in control of her powers. She didn't need to be in her room anymore.

She had realized that her old room had been both a prison and a refuge.

Being in here now…she couldn’t name her feelings. It seemed like she was looking at a painting, or at memories frozen in time.

~

Elsa woke to a soft rasping at the door.

“Sorry, Your Maj— Your Highness. We are here with the seamstress to check your dress.”

The maid brought in Elsa's black mourning dress, similar to Anna's. It was the same one Elsa was supposed to wear at their parent’s funeral, but just thinking of wearing it had resulted in a breakdown and her powers slipped out. She just sat there, leaning on the door, for hours. The room remained frozen long after she heard Anna on the other side leaving.

After the Great Thaw, her sister has been very supportive. They first visited their parents’ tombstones, alone and in normal clothes. Without other people around, Elsa had felt more comfortable about crying and being consoled by Anna. When the time for the annual public commemoration came, Elsa was prepared to finally wear that dark dress.

The seamstress checked that the dress still fitted well. “It is a little too tight on the shoulders. I could try to fix it, but this alteration is not a quick one."

“Don't worry. It's only for today. It will be fine.”

“The matching hair ribbon is here, Your Highness. Let us know if you want us to do your hair.”

Elsa stroked her hair. She liked it down and flowing, but it was not proper for a funeral, and neither was an ice dress.

“I will do it after breakfast, thanks.”

It was still quite early when the maid and the seamstress left the room, so Elsa created an ice dress and decided to check on something that was nagging her. She went first to her old office — now Anna's — and then to the library, and even checked in the secret library but the research was unfruitful.

With the day planned ahead, she could not spend the whole morning searching. Elsa went to the breakfast room and found Anna filling her plate.

"Good morning, Elsa. You ditched the queenly wake up time quite quickly…" said the little sister with a smirk on her face, before stuffing her mouth with a sandwich.

"Good morning, Anna." Elsa sat down to eat breakfast. "Actually, I did a quick search for records relating to the construction of the dam, but I couldn't find anything. A big project like this  _ has _ to be mentioned somewhere. Also the references to Northuldra are very scarce, considering that they are neighbors. We could try to look more, maybe in the expense logs… But at this point, I am pretty sure there was a damnatio memoriae."

"Oh, yes," mumbled Anna, swallowing and drinking some tea, "just after the return of Father, the Council decreed that it was prohibited to talk about the Dam, the Northuldra, and everything about them. Even Northuldra's language was prohibited."

"How do you…?"

"I asked around." Said Anna, with a matter of fact tone. Then added condescendingly, "You know, burying your nose in books is not the  _ only _ way to gain knowledge."

There was a moment of silence, and then they both started laughing.

Elsa cleared tears from the side of her eyes. "You got me, sis."

~

Anna's clear yet warm voice carried easily through the silent crowd. "—To really honor them, we should lift the heavy fog of lies and silence that had been placed. For 34 years, the lost soldiers' names were spoken in hushed tones, if not spoken at all, as if they hadn't lived. All this time, you thought or supposed that the Northuldra were the enemy, but they never were. We are grateful that Northuldra accepted peace, and we have to maintain that and make reparations for the wrongs committed by Arendelle. We have already taken some little steps towards a new friendship between Northuldra and Arendelle, but we must do more, one step at a time.”

Silence fell in the graveyard. Then, General Mattias straightened and started his speech. "These were good men. Proud to serve Arendelle. I am so sorry we couldn't bring them home alive, but at least…"

The sisters had decided that Elsa would not make a speech to help their subjects with the change of rulership. An abdication was not a normal affair and it was important that Queen Anna was not overshadowed by her older sister. Even if Elsa was sure that the best person for Arendelle was Anna, there was still a little lingering guilt for leaving her position.

Lost in thought, Elsa came back to reality when she felt herself tugging on her fingers. It was a gesture she had made often on her gloved hands. In the last three years, it was usually Anna that stopped the tugging, cradling Elsa’s hand with her warm hands. Elsa wore no gloves today, only those black clothes that hitched and pulled in the wrong places. No fault of the seamstress, but nothing was comparable to the ice clothes she made for herself.

Finally, the funeral ended and Elsa and Anna moved to lay flowers on their parents' tombstones. Unlike the soldiers, these were only stones with Iduna and Agnarr names engraved. Their parents' bodies could not be laid to rest, since they drowned in the Dark Sea. Elsa could only think about the shipwreck's memory.  _ For Elsa _ . She felt her anger rise.  _ If they only…  _

"Are you all right?" Anna asked quietly.

Elsa forced a smile. "They are not even here. At least we know their end."

Anna nodded, laying a comforting hand on Elsa's arm. Then she brightened a little.

"Ah! Maybe we could talk with Mother in Ahtohallan!"

"Oh, Anna. We could see the memories. But… it is better to talk about this later.” Elsa added quickly, seeing that other people were also approaching to lay flowers by the tombstones.

~

Later in the castle, after stripping off the dark clothes and putting on more comfortable ones, the sisters were waiting for dinner in a dressing room.

Anna looked at Elsa with a cautious smile. “So, what were you saying about Ahthohallan? I saw Mother smiling at us on the Dome… “

Elsa sighed. “That one… I saw a similar image when I first went in. I thought that it was Mother. But… “ Elsa thought about the second visit to Ahthohallan, with Anna. Those memories had resurfaced in Elsa the contrasting feelings about Mother. ”Maybe it was Ahtohallan using the image of Mother to talk to me. I don't remember Mother looking at me so proudly, not after the accident." She grimaced, maybe she shouldn’t have let out that last bit.

Her little sister moved closer and hugged her tightly. “Oh, Elsa. You’re not… Mother loved you.”

Elsa felt her eyes watering, but she did not want to cry. “Loved? Yes, probably. But…“ She tried to collect herself and make Anna understand. “After my Coronation, I used to think that the past is in the past. I just wanted to live and make you happy. But I was just denying the past, shutting that door. Pretending that nothing happened. Now I understand. I have to face the past.”

Anna moved to look in her face. “I am here. You can talk with me about the past.”

Elsa smiled softly. “Thank you. But I am not ready. I need more time. I was hoping to destroy this dam one piece at a time.”

“So not to flood everything?”

Elsa made a small chuckle. “Exactly.” 

“That’s fine. I’m just hugging you some more, though. Remember that you are loved, Elsa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve tried to search a bit on the meaning of the hexagons, but I can’t find anything convincing. But it is interesting that snowflakes also have a hexagon structure. Maybe it could be the (sort of) opposite, that is the Sun (since Northuldra are the people of the Sun). This fits nicely also with Anna’s personality.
> 
> I rewatched "Do you want to build a snowman?" and it seems that Elsa has a dark blue dress when Anna comes to her door in black mourning attire.  
> Surely the older sister and heir to the throne should have worn a black dress too, so why is Elsa in a dark blue dress? An explanation could be that Elsa didn't even manage to dress for the funeral, she broke before.
> 
> And now I am sorry if I made you sad.
> 
> Thanks to Fuff-Daddy’s beta reading this chapter is better than the first draft. And thanks also to xXLlynnXx for the proofreading.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last of this work, to close the missing moment piece. I will take a break to gather more ideas and organize the ones I already have.


	10. Warm

Elsa was taking a break today from studying the manuals about bridge and hydraulic construction. She and Honeymaren were walking in a meadow, their reindeer mounts munching flowers and grass. The Nokk was jealous and slightly offended about not being the Fifth Spirit's ride, as the Water Spirit could not walk on the ground. His hurt feelings were clear to Elsa, thanks to the Spirit's connection. Even without that, the telltale sign was the menacing rumbling of the water when Elsa and Honeymaren crossed an otherwise merry creek on the reindeers.

Honeymaren was pointing to some flowers that Elsa had never seen in Arendelle or in botany books. It reminded her of Mother and her passion for flora and fauna. Now Elsa was beginning to understand why Iduna was so passionate about Nature.  _ This forest is beautiful _ .

After spending the day together, Honeymaren accompanied Elsa back to the House. The sun had already set, days were starting to get shorter.

Elsa interrupted the sweet kiss they were sharing, "Would you like to stargaze tonight? The sky is clear and the sky will soon be dark enough to see the Milky Way."

Honeymaren gave a little peck on the lips. "I would love to, but shouldn’t you be going to Arendelle tonight?"

"Ah, no. Family night is on Friday." Elsa leaned in for another kiss.

Honeymaren stopped Elsa by placing a hand on her shoulders. They looked in each other’s eyes. “Elsa, it  _ is _ Friday."

"It is?"

Honeymaren nodded but Elsa was already realizing that she might have lost track of time. At the castle, her weekly and daily schedules were planned with Gerda, and she had an established routine. She was never late. But here, in the Forest, there was no one who reminded her that dinner will be served in ten minutes. Elsa did not know exactly what time it was, but surely Anna was waiting for her. As the realization set in, Elsa felt her stomach churning with guilt.

"Oh, no. Anna. I have to go."

Elsa quickly threw on her travel coat and boots and ran to the sea, reaching out for the Nokk. Luckily, he seemed eager to ride.

As soon as she was inside the castle, Kristoff ran into her. "Thanks goodness you're here! Anna is in the library with Olaf."

"Kristoff! I am so sorry. How is she?" They hurried off to the library.

"Well… she and Olaf have picked up a book from Chatho, if I remember correctly… the one about paper animals… They ran out of paper half an hour ago. I think it's better you see for yourself."

When Elsa opened the door, she saw origami everywhere. The room was littered with folded papers, from a simple crane to a complicated dragon. In the corner, she saw Anna and Olaf silently hugging. 

"Anna!" Elsa ran toward her sister, feeling the knot in her stomach intensify. Olaf released Anna with sad eyes, and, for a fleeting moment, Elsa saw blame in the snowman’s eyes. Elsa flinched at the sight, but then rushed to hug her sister. ”I am so sorry. I'm here now. Don't cry."

"Don't cry? I am fed up with being told to not cry!” Anna’s voice was strained, ”I knew that you were probably okay because Olaf is still here. But there could have been a thousand reasons for you to be in peril. You are never careful enough!"

"I wasn't doing anything dangerous. I just lost track of time."

"You lost track of time? I don't care! I am mad! I’m hurt! I was worried! I felt lost. I felt empty. I feared that you… that Olaf..." Anna started bawling into her sister’s shoulder. Elsa did not know what to do, so she just gently stroked her little sister’s back.

Anna’s sobs began to subside and she added in a strained voice, “I don’t have any way of contacting you. I can't ride Sven to the Enchanted Forest every time I want to know if you are safe.”

As Anna finished speaking, Gale entered the library and whirled the folded papers around the room. With a light breeze, the Wind Spirit blew some origami around the sisters, like a gentle nudge. Anna’s face relaxed a bit, and she cleaned her tears with the back of her hand.

A small smile worked its way across Elsa's lips. “Hi, Gale.You are here to help?” Elsa focused her attention on the chittering of the Wind Spirit. Gale could travel fast between the Forest and Arendelle, but could not speak to Anna to pass a message. Elsa was thinking how to solve this issue when Gale made some other paper animals fly around the room, Olaf jumping merrily behind to catch them. A paper hawk glided across the library. “Ah, that should work wonderfully,” Elsa murmured to herself and then added more clearly for the Wind Spirit to hear, “Gale, do you think you could fly this hawk across the fjord?” The paper in the room twirled with excitement and Anna realized the solution, her small smile growing.

The following morning was dedicated to a meeting with the master builder and then the Council. They needed to discuss reparations for the Northuldra: how long to issue a tax exemption on imported goods, if and how to offer military protection, how to restore the flooded valley, and so on. Elsa will bring this first draft to Yelana, but more meetings and discussions would be needed to finalize the pact between Arendelle and the Northuldra.

Anna used her Queen’s privileges to delegate some duties and spend the rest of the day with her sister. In the last few years it has become their costum to have a weekly sister-only ride, but this time Anna included a picnic. Anna was chattering happily about the alterations to her Queen dress that were coming along and about the bronze statues of their parents. Elsa had created ice statues that ensured the likeness of the younger Iduna and Agnarr and, at the same time, speeded the process greatly. The foundry’s workers were gathering the materials and, as soon as they were ready, Elsa would participate in the bronze pouring process. Anna was very happy to complete the statues before winter. She wanted to unveil the statues as soon as possible. A demonstration that friendship and love are possible between Arendellians and Northuldrans. It was important to state clearly and without doubt that Anna and Elsa were proud of their Northuldra heritage, hidden for many years.

Elsa was happy to be spending some time alone with Anna, almost as if things hadn’t changed at all. But at the same time, everything had changed. It seemed for the best. Elsa thought that the queenship suited Anna more than herself.

~

Elsa and the other Spirits worked hard in the valley where the dam had been built. The slopes were a cracked web of hard mud, the trees that once thrived there were mere skeletons, and few animals ventured into the wasteland. It was important to limit runoff damages from the late fall showers. Otherwise, the soil would be washed away and the valley would take longer to heal.

Elsa directed the Earth Giants to terrace the sloped sides of the valley. The Nokk was guiding the waters along paths to limit damage on the frail soil of the valley. He couldn’t still take a proper form in the weakened stream at the valley bottom.

The Fire Spirit burned the piles of trees and debris that blocked the stream. Gale helped him by sweeping broken trees in the fire.

With winter coming, the snow and ice shouldn't be a problem, but in spring, thawing will be an issue. Elsa hoped to find the best solution for healing the flooded valley by spring. For now, there was nothing more she could do.

Bruni was still perched on her shoulder when she arrived at the House. After cleaning herself and taking a sauna, she sat on the pelt-covered sofa. For the first time in forever, she had nothing scheduled. At least nothing in the next few days.

Bruni was snoozing in the empty fireplace with a little purple flame on his back.

Elsa got up to light the oil lamps on the wall. Turning around,she took in her new home.

Sure, it wasn't the castle, but it was big enough and comfortable. Elsa had added a personal touch, creating some decoration and ice glass for the windows. Mattias and the others only ever opened them in fair weather or to freshen the rooms. Most of the time, the openings were closed with wooden shutters or thick tarps. While the soldiers had not been able to produce glass panes in the Forest, Elsa just needed a little flick of her wrist.

Elsa decided to treat herself with the wine that Kai and Gerda gifted her. Out of thin air, Elsa created an ice goblet adorned with her snowflake signature. She poured and swirled the wine, taking in the lightly sweet aroma and the ruby color. Her favorite. Kai and Gerda knew her so well. 

She placed the goblet on the side table, near the poetry book she had started to read some days ago.

Reaching for the mantelpiece with light steps to not disturb the Fire Spirit, Elsa picked up the box of chocolates from Anna. It was a small wooden box with rosemaling in Arendelle's colors. It contained just six chocolates. It was Anna's not-so-hidden ploy to make Elsa count days and remind her to come to Arendelle to refill the box. She put in her mouth one chocolate, letting it melt slowly. Snuggling into the cozy sofa, she thought that surely, this was bliss.  _ Hygge _ could be a good description.

~

The first snow of the year was lightly covering the Forest. Usually, in Arendelle the snow fell a little bit later. As soon as Elsa smelled the wonderful scent of fresh snow, she decided to go outside and climbed the ancient oak tree near her house. She climbed on the highest platform and then sat there, leaning on the almost black trunk, doing nothing but enjoying the fresh snow. Some time passed and the snow was settling on Elsa, not melting but covering her like a light soft blanket. She welcomed it. It was comfortable for her. The sensation of the fresh snow on her skin, being able to be alone, and just letting the time pass were luxuries she could not have in Arendelle while she was Queen. Even when she would visit her ice palace she was not alone, and Arendelle’s responsibilities were not too far away.

After some time, Elsa sensed Bruni and Gale enjoying the fresh snow not far from her. She stood up, the blanket of snow cracking like delicate lace and falling softly around her. Gale whirled around the enormous oak tree, happily mixing leaves and snow together. The Wind Spirit beckoned Elsa mischievously and she decided to follow the lead. Elsa jumped off the tree and Gale caught her, sending her even higher than the tree. They laughed together while they reached a snowy meadow with melted stripes of grass. Gale let Elsa down and Bruni immediately jumped in sight. He wanted to play too. The layer of snow was too thin for him to have proper fun. Elsa added large and small mounds of snow in the meadow for the Fire Spirit to enjoy.

After passing some time with the playful couple, Elsa wandered toward the nearby creek. There was an Earth Giant snoozing on the bank. Maybe they preferred the warmth of spring and summer to the coldness of winter, like some animals that hibernate.

She called the Water Spirit, who came meekly. 

“What happened?” Elsa understood that the Nook was not fond of winter. Or more specifically, not fond of the hard crust of ice that soon will limit the movements of the Water Spirit. Presently, there was only a small bit of snow on the pebbles near the water. But in the deep of winter, icicles and snow will cover the stream completely.

“Oh, I am sorry.” Elsa thought about unfreezing some parts of the creek. However, that solution did not seem right. She would have to think more about it.

“Could you please take me to Ahthohallan? I would like to visit Marshmallow and the Snowgies.”

The Nokk obliged, and soon they were galloping on the calm Dark Sea.

  
  


As they neared the ancient glacier, Elsa noticed that the Nokk's hooves were breaking through a thin crust of ice on the surface. However, as the shore came closer, the ice grew thicker and the Nokk had to hit harder with his hooves to break the ice. Suddenly, an idea came to her.

Elsa dismounted on the frozen shore and nuzzled the Nokk.

“I want to try something, do you trust me?”

The Nokk neighed his permission and Elsa focused on her power. Here, near Ahthohallan, everything came with ease. She covered the Nokk in a thin, yet strong, crust of ice. The layer was flexible enough to allow the erratic movements of the Water Spirit.

He tried a tentative step on the frozen shore, then another and another. He was now completely out of water, on Ahtohallan’s shore. Realizing the possibility, the Nokk cantered along the shore and then returned to nudge Elsa.

“Would you like to test it better?” Elsa mounted again on the Nokk, pointing him toward the mainland. She could feel the excitement of the Water Spirit mixing with her feelings. Being on the Nokk was always a powerful sensation, their powers multiplying. Maybe it was also the influx of Ahthohallan, she could feel the flow of magic all around her. Her power was brimming within, ready to burst out.

She spurred the Nokk onwards and, as soon as the ice-covered hoof hit the water, a thick layer of ice grew instantly beneath it. The layer of ice grew larger and thicker as the Nokk was taking another step on the frozen sea. The Water Spirit sped up and soon they were galloping on the Dark Sea that Elsa’s magic was transforming into a frozen expanse. The sensation was exhilarating.

When they reached the mainland shore and turned back toward Ahthohallan, Elsa could only feel love for her power that made possible communing with the Spirits. She really felt like she belonged here.

~

The light that filtered in through the iced windows roused both Elsa and Honeymaren. They were still cuddling in a relaxed, half-asleep state. Elsa thought about one of Sappho’s fragments,  _ Sleep thou in the bosom of thy tender girlfriend _ . Funny how she had not mentioned the slightly sweaty sensation of being skin to skin with another person.

Elsa whispered quietly, “Maren, you are almost too warm for me to be comfortable.”

Honeymaren replied in a teasing tone, “Am I the only warm girl you have slept with? Do I need to move?”

“No. I said almost. And Anna is very warm-hearted. Thankfully beds in the castle are larger, because she thrashes around at night."

Honeymaren placed a hand on her face and gave a chuckle. “Elsa… you can be so dense sometimes.” Propping herself up with one elbow, Honeymaren looked squarely at Elsa. She made an exasperated expression, rolling her eyes in jest. "I'm not talking about sharing a bed with your sister! I mean with the other _party_ _ladies_!"

Elsa saw a smirk growing on Honeymaren, and realized her gaffe.

“Goodness, no!" Elsa hadn't even thought about them and the idea seemed ridiculous. Now Elsa felt fully awake. "I hadn’t actually slept with the others. After being intimate, I would retire to my quarters.”

“How cold of you!” Honeymaren joked, barely holding back laughter.

Elsa continued in a serious tone. "It would have been indecent for the Queen to be found sleeping with a guest. Sure, the servants are discreet, but you never know. Anyway, that was not what I wanted to do."

Now Honeymaren started to laugh heartily, plopping back into their pillows. Elsa felt her cheeks blushing at the realization that life in the castle was quite different from life among the Northuldra.

“I’m sorry”, Honeymaren managed to say at last.

“It is all right.” Elsa settled again on Honeymaren’s chest.

After a while, Honeymaren continued, "Things are different here. It doesn't need to be secret. Or, do you want it to be?”

"Does it bother you?"

“No, I was just wondering why you keep your distance from me when there are other people around.”

Elsa looked into Honeymaren’s eyes, trying to understand if she had hurt her. It was true that she only displayed affection toward Honeymaren when other people were not around.

“I don’t exactly want to keep this a secret.” Elsa paused for a moment,“During the last three years, the castle’s gates were open and Anna has been enthusiastic about it. Now I am used to it, but still… I don’t find easy being around people. Anna is already fussing about me and you. But she is my sister. If I can avoid having other people commenting, asking questions, and fussing over my personal life… Well, I would prefer it.” Elsa furrowed her brows, feeling a little guilty in that admission.

"It is not a problem.” Honeymaren reassured her in a soft tone. “I won't hold your hand or do anything when others are around."

"Thank you. It won't be like this forever. I just need time."

A comfortable silence fell, while Elsa was again falling in that relaxed, half-asleep state. Three years ago, Elsa would have never imagined that she would find it soothing to be in such close contact with someone. But now she did, even if she was a little too warm.

~

In the Enchanted Forest, winter had arrived. Over the last two weeks, light snowfalls had covered the trees and ground, but ponds and streams were still clear. Elsa always loved winter. But now, being able to stay outside all day, it was an absolute delight. The crisp feelling of the air and the crunching below her feet were relaxing for Elsa. Now that snow was covering the ground, she could also don her full Fifth Spirit's regalia more often, without worrying about sticks and leaves ruining it.

Fall was still lingering in Arendelle. The last time Elsa visited Arendelle, the nearby mountains were lightly powdered in snow, but the little snow that fell on the village had melted quickly in the still warm fall sun. The statues of young Iduna and Agnarr were ready and Anna’s dress needed only the finishing touches. Anna wanted to do the unveiling ceremony without Elsa, and the older sister agreed. Arendelle needed to see the ruling monarch in full powers, not overshadowed by the presence of the previous one. Elsa had complete trust in Anna.

The only thing that Anna asked her to do was the ice decorations on the castle. It seemed bare to Anna. And she insisted that it was still Elsa’s castle, too. Elsa obliged, but did not top the towers with her signature snowflake. It seemed to Elsa that it was her personal insignia.

Elsa had barely left Yelana’s goathi when Bruni jumped on her, Elsa promptly catching him in her hands. She brought him face-to-face, “Hello, there. Do you want to stretch a little bit too?” The Fire Spirit chirped and Elsa felt the Wind Spirit approaching. Gently, Elsa put the Fire Spirit on her shoulder.

Gale delivered a letter from Anna; all was well. Of course, Anna reminded her to not be late on Friday’s family night. Well, Elsa deserved it. She hoped to make up for that mistake. She loved her little sister dearly. “I love you too, sis.”

But for now, she wasn’t needed in Arendelle. “Hey, Gale? We’re going for a ride, wanna come?”

The Wind Spirit screeched in delight, while the Nokk came out of the nearest pond.

“You ready?” Elsa focused and covered the Water Spirit in a crust of ice. He whinnied, enthusiastic to be able to step on frozen ground.

Elsa rode the Nokk through the forest with Gale and Bruni close by. The Fire Spirit seemed to lag a little bit, so Elsa created a small snow mound for him to jump in.

Ryder and Honeymaren were attending to the reindeers. Elsa waved them; she would join them another time.

An Earth Giant grunted its amusement and let Elsa and the Nokk climb upon him to surmount a cliff. The Nokk rode quickly, rapidly reaching the shore of the Dark Sea, now a frozen expanse.

Elsa was enjoying the gallop across the thick ice. She was happy. Elsa breathed deeply and, even though they were going north toward the glacier, the air in her lungs felt warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I decided to revise all the previous chapters before posting this.  
> It was supposed to be a light editing, but we can’t do things half-baked, can we?
> 
> If you don’t know what Hygge means, go listen to the Hygge Broadway track. :D
> 
> The Sappho fragment is with the translation by H. T. Wharton. I think it fitted nicely.
> 
> Thanks to Fuff-Daddy’s beta reading on this and all the other chapters.
> 
> Thank you readers for comments and kudos.


End file.
